


A Little Lace, A Lot of Love

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (hinted at), Also I put this as mature but it borders the explicit line but I tried to make it Tasteful, Also making an appearance here (at separate points) are: Ravus & Ignis & Prompto & Gladio & Talcott, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lingerie, Luna just having a good birthday, Lunoct, Lunoct Week 2020, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Tension, There's background Promnis and Gladio / Sania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: "Happy Birthday. Open later. -N"It's Luna's birthday and all throughout the day she encounters people she cares for that makes her day just a little brighter. Yet, it is the gifts that Noctis give to her that she treasures the most (especially the one that really makes the night end with fireworks!)
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	A Little Lace, A Lot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some info (because this was not meant to have this much plot):  
> -Set after events of FFXV (or just the attack on Insomnia)  
> -Everyone Lives AU  
> -Ravus is working as the ruler of Tenebrae, Talcott is acting as Ignis' ward  
> -Luna and Noctis have been ruling / married for nearly a year! 
> 
> That's it for context, I really hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing! (Also this is soooo late for her birthday but better late than never!!) 
> 
> This was posted during Lunoct Week 2020, please check out the other works from this event through the tag on twit/tum or over on the official twit: @LunoctWeek

_Happy Birthday. Open later. -N_

Luna traced the edge of the note that was left on the simply wrapped package on her desk. Having barely woken up a few moments ago, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes before glancing back at the sleeping form of her husband behind her.

 _When did he…?_ Sleep slowed her thinking, but she decided to simply take a moment to admire him sprawled out across their bed. A strip of sunlight shone through the curtain they had not closed fully the night before and illuminated enough of the room for her to see. Her eyes drifted over his bare chest, her cheeks warming a touch before she settled on his calm face that was half hidden by his hair. A real shame, for there was no better sight than the peaceful expression he had when he was sleeping.

Reluctantly Luna tore her eyes from Noctis, glancing to the present once more. As curious as she was, she was more than happy to follow the instructions so she left it on her desk as she set about getting ready for the day ahead of her. It was only when she was slipping her shoes on and straightened to leave their room that she felt arms slip around her waist. Leaning back against him, she sighed happily as she ran her fingers over his arms as his stubbly cheek poked at her neck.

“Happy birthday…” His voice was thick with sleep and Luna felt herself warm again as love and attraction filled her. Turning her head, she pressed a soft kiss to his head in thanks, before kissing him properly after he lifted his head from where he was resting it on her shoulder. The two of them stayed there for a moment, him waking up and her enjoying his soft affections as he did so. Reluctantly she pulled away after she got a portion of her fill of him, giving him a soft apologetic smile when she saw the slight pout on his face.

“What is your schedule looking like today?” Noctis yawned and Luna wished for nothing more than to curl up in bed with him for a lazy morning together. Soon, she told herself, when they got a break from rebuilding.

“Quite busy, unfortunately. There is to be a meeting held about the restoration of downtown and I have a meeting with the Refugee Board about recovery of some records…” She trailed off slightly, noting the way his eyes were beginning to gloss over. Truly she could not blame him, though as tedious as it was it was important work. He was lucky to have Ignis by his side to help him navigate it, a thought that she was sure was mirrored in his head.

“Ravus shall be visiting for lunch.” Pausing only slightly at the face he made, Luna continued on to rattle off some more of her afternoon plans before humming in thought. As she talked, Noctis turned from her and started to try and get ready himself-- try being he was checking his phone and getting distracted between pulling out his clothes for the day. Luna wondered what Prompto might have gotten up to the night before that was distracting him so-- or perhaps it was Gladio, who was having his own set of struggles as he settled into his new routine with Sania.

Luna watched him a moment longer before picking up her bag to sling over her head, situating it before glancing back to Noctis. “I do believe my evening is mostly free, should something occur…” A little smile tugged at her lips as she walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed to give him a quick goodbye kiss.

“Mmm… I think you have an audience with the king, riiighhht?” Rough fingers touched Luna’s cheek and she leaned into his touch a moment before pulling back again. Being around him was a test in her self control but today she could not be late so she took a step back so she did not linger much longer.

“Now that you mention it… I am quite certain that I do. What a terrible oversight, thank you dear husband for reminding me. I should not wish to offend the king.” Their laughter intermingled between them as she stepped back further. The two of them exchanged soft goodbyes before she turned and exited the room to go about her day.

The meetings surprisingly passed by in a blur of talks with advisors and leadership figures, likely thanks to the swift and efficient way that Ignis conducted meetings. Really, Luna had no clue how the man found time to do it all, but of the meetings she was with him in that day she made sure to show her gratitude by aiding him in ensuring it went as well as it could on her end.

Once she was free, she hurried out of the Citadel and down to the car that she had requested. When she saw who was at the wheel, a bright smile settled on her face as she slipped into the back seat and buckled up. Talcott adjusted the mirror and the two of them exchanged a glance, though when Luna smiled at him, she noticed he glanced away swiftly before pulling away from the steps of the Citadel.

“Where can I take you…?” Talcott’s voice was nervous and Luna wished that he would warm up to her more, especially after Ignis began to take him under his wing to train him. She could tell he was struggling with what to refer to her by after having asked for him to simply call her Lunafreya, so she cut him off, leaning forward to give him the directions to the restaurant that she was to meet her brother at.

While he drove through the part of the city that was swiftly nearing full restoration, Luna did her best to loosen him up by asking him questions about anything and everything. She was feeling successful that she got a genuine laugh from him and was riding on that high as he pulled the car up to the restaurant’s front.

“Talcott, we will have to continue this conversation later,” Luna stated as he moved to exit the door, perhaps remembering that he was supposed to open the door for her as she enters and exit (not that any of those expectations were at all necessary to Luna but she knew Ignis wished for him to be well-versed). The door opened and Luna stepped out, giving him a smile and nod of approval.

“Ah-- wait, happy birthday Queen Luna-- Lunafreya--” Talcott stuttered over his words as she walked away and Luna hid a laugh at how endearing it was to her before turning to thank him. The two of them shared another smile before Luna turned once more to make her way across the somewhat opulent marble stairs into the restaurant.

It was not a surprise that Ravus had picked some place rather… extravagant, though Luna wished she had a better idea of the type of place it was. As she walked through, she could see the cracks on the surface-- the place had seen some damage from the attack but Luna made a mental note to check further into the establishment as she would hope that resources and awareness were being made of the places truly in need within the city.

Not wanting her concerns over the current struggles of the restoration efforts to dampen what was surely thought to be an extremely kind gesture from her brother, Luna asked who looked to be the maître d about a reservation under her brother’s name. The woman, named Sandy and who was quite pleasant to Luna, led her through the sitting room towards the familiar figure of her brother.

As they approached, Sandy left Luna and she was greeted with the sight of her brother looking up at her with the barest hint of a smile. Ravus set aside the papers he was overlooking and Luna got a brief glimpse of it having something to do with Tenebraen policies before he properly greeted her. Likely the visit to Insomnia would serve a dual purpose she would learn about later, but until then she would simply be glad to see her brother in person for the first time in what felt like far too long now.

“Happy birthday, dear sister.” Ravus stood and gently touched her shoulder briefly, in what was quite a large gesture for him, before pulling out the chair for her. _Always so prim and proper…_ Luna thought in amusement before enjoying what was a relatively peaceful lunch with him. Their relationship was still healing, still trying to figure out where they stood with one and other, but Luna appreciated the time like this where it was as if they were younger with less weight on their shoulders.

When she parted from him, she took the opportunity to make sure she got a hug before thanking him for the gift that he had brought with him: a beautiful resin pendant that had sylleblossom petals preserved within it. Luna walked out of the restaurant wearing it and even got a compliment from Talcott when he returned a few minutes later to drive her back to the Citadel.

The visit left Luna in a pleasant mood for the rest of her day which swiftly blended from the afternoon to the evening. She never got the chance to cross paths with Noctis, which was not wholly unusual, but she did get the chance to see each of their friends a few times over.

Out of the setting of the meetings, Ignis gave her polite birthday wishes and assured her that she would receive a gift from him later before the two of them exchanged some pleasantries. Ignis was one she wished to get to know better, but she was completely content with letting him open up to her within his own time, so she left the exchange simply happy knowing that their relationship seemed to be closer than she had previously thought from the warmth he had addressed her with.

Prompto crossed her path not too long after, likely in pursuit of Ignis for whatever plan they had for the evening that everyone but them could see was a date but them. His birthday wishes were far more enthusiastic and Luna spent a good half hour chatting with him about this and that, which was enough of a gift in of itself as she rather enjoyed his company.

Gladio caught her right as she was exiting the training room after her work-out session and grabbed her up in a big bear hug that left her laughing and breathless. Luna always appreciated the casual way he interacted with her as there was less of a transition period of being ‘Lady Lunafreya the Oracle and Princess’ to being just ‘Luna’ with Gladio. It was completely refreshing and she was always grateful for the sincerity of his friendship. After he slipped her a wrapped package that was definitely book shaped, Luna went about her day with the pleasant realization that somehow-- at some point, everyone around Noctis had begun to see her as part of their little family. To her, that was one of the best gifts she could ever ask for.

Once she finished with everything required of her, she made her way down to the gardens as she did every evening since she had first lived in the Citadel -- well for nearly a year now. Luna mulled on that thought for a bit as she walked towards her favorite spot in the garden: a back corner that was a little more overgrown than the rest and had a similar feeling to the wild but beautiful nature she had grown up with in Tenebrae.

It was there that Noctis often found her either tending to the flowers growing there or relaxing with the book that she and Gladio had picked to read that week. As she approached, Luna noticed a soft glow of light and as she rounded the hedge that blocked her spot from view she was met with the sight of a small table and her husband fussing over something with his back turned to her. After waiting for a moment to soak in the prepwork that he seemed to have put into the surprise, she quietly approached the table and softly said his name to get his attention.

At that, Noctis jumped and turned to look at her before looking around as if to ensure everything was in place. Raising a hand to her lips to hide her smile at his expression, she was greeted by a different surprise that made it impossible to hide her joyous laughter. The little bows that adorned Umbra and Pryna were clearly more than the messengers wanted to wear but Luna couldn’t help herself as she rounded the table and cooed over how cute they looked.

“Oh Noctis…” Luna laughed, looking up where he was looking down at her fondly before glancing off. Seeing the expression warmed Luna and she stood to step past their companions to greet him properly. After their kiss, Noctis began to shuffle around and finish setting up the dinner. The thought of him going out of his way to surprise her warmed Luna and she found herself smiling like a lovesick young girl the entire dinner as they two of them shared their days over the delicious food (which Luna suspected that one Mr. Scientia had a hand in helping with). It was perfectly romantic and incredibly thoughtful which coupled with the way that Noctis held one of her hands over the course of the meal had her heart working in overdrive.

Such acts were rare, not out of any lack of caring on Noctis’ part but Luna knew that he struggled with such grandiose displays so this was all the more touching to Luna. The two of them wrapped up their dinner over pastries that were close (but not quite) to her favorite dessert with Noctis quietly singing her happy birthday. Both of them were blushing after that and Luna felt as if Noctis was out to have her combust from the love she felt.

Eventually they left the garden, with Noctis leading Luna back to their bedroom. His hand on the small of her back was making her stomach do weird flip flops and the only distraction she got from a curious growing sense of anticipation as they made their way to the room was the sudden disappearance of the dogs.

“Love, where are Umbra and Pryna?” Luna glanced around, Noctis’ hand firmly on her as he tried to gently lead her forward.

“Oh-- uh, I... “ He trailed off and Luna turned to look at him to see him rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed once more. “I asked them to go hang out with Prompto tonight. Figured he’d be missing them and then we…” Realization struck Luna and she felt a ripple of heat rush through her. She spared him from explaining further by leaning against him and continuing down the hall towards their room. Their silence was comfortable, as always, even if Luna’s mind was on overdrive as she tried not to get ahead of herself about all the things they could do with the room to themselves.

Distracted, Luna only just registered Noctis opening the door to their bedroom as she walked in and flicked the light switch on to illuminate the room. Nothing was different, which was an odd relief to Luna as she wasn’t sure if her heart could take more romantic gestures from Noctis. She didn’t get the chance to think about it too long though as she heard the door shut behind her and once again Noctis’ arms were wrapped around her waist.

Leaning back against him with a sigh, Luna relaxed as the two of them let whatever had occurred during the day fall away. It was a nightly routine she cherished, where the two of them just relaxed and allowed themselves to just enjoy the way the other calmed them. At least, she was relaxed until Noctis began to press kisses to the crook of her neck.

“Pretty necklace…” He murmured and Luna hummed in agreement. “Ravus?”

“Yes,” Luna replied as she moved to undo the buttons on the cuff of his dress shirt, her fingers gently tracing over his hands after she did so.

“Jerk.” There was no heat to his words and Luna turned to look at him curiously. Annoyance flickered across his expression before it settled on some form of resignation before he smiled a little crookedly at her. “I got you something similar.” The admission caused Luna to laugh and she turned fully to gently cup his face and give him a kiss.

“You are aware that it is not the gift, but the intention of the gifter that matters more so to me, yes, love?” She gave him another kiss, Noctis giving a little hum of agreement before hugging her close to him. Of course, she understood his annoyance but she found it far too amusing that somehow the two of them had been in a similar mindset when thinking of her. Luna opted not to voice that aloud though, but she was enjoying the thought of how the two of them were more alike than they thought.

“Well… guess it doesn’t matter… because-- uh…there's the other gift...” Luna pulled back to look at Noctis, curious about his almost… nervous tone. Noctis glanced to her desk where the present that Luna had nearly forgotten about was still set so neatly upon it. Pulling away with a smile, Luna stepped from him to approach it, only casting him one curious glance before she toyed with the bow.

Whatever was in here was affecting Noctis deeply as he grew very quiet. The box wasn’t large by any means, so she was unsure what was inside but she would soon figure it out as she carefully undid the bow keeping the box intact. The very brief note, so very like her husband to leave, brought a smile to her face and she cast a look his way where the two of them shared a small smile before her attention returned to the gift.

Luna lifted the lid and the first thing she saw was just blue lace. Her eyes traced the shape of the fabric in the box, her heart hammering as realization struck her what she was looking at. Gently she picked up the lingerie by the straps and lifted it to get a proper look at it, her whole face on fire as she realized that as beautiful as it was… this was a piece that was for Noctis and Noctis alone.

“Do--” Noctis’ voice broke through the white noise in her head as she tried to process the gift. Looking over to him, it was clear he was just as affected as she was and Luna wasn’t sure if that made it better or only heightened all the feelings she was experiencing.

“Do you like it?” Noctis finished, taking a step closer to her. His hand hovered over her side, a tell tale sign that he was experiencing some form of nerves, so Luna took a little step to the side into his touch to let him know physically that she was fine.

“I do, it is beautiful.” There was her verbal affirmation and it was like a balloon burst and most of the tension seeped out of them at her words. A nervous laugh left her and she turned to give him a kiss on the cheek, lingering a moment as a surge of bravery pulsed through her.

“Would you like for me to try it on, to be sure it fits?” Her voice was low and a bit husky, which surprised her and caused more heat to flood through her.

It must have surprised Noctis too for he took a long moment, swallowing before nodding. Luna gave him another kiss on the cheek before pulling away to gather the box and all its contents up. Without missing a beat, she slipped her way into their bathroom and shut the door behind her where she allowed herself a moment to just calm down.

Setting the lingerie on the counter, Luna exhaled softly before running her fingers over the sheer mesh of the skirt as she tried to imagine Noctis picking the set out. Did he go into the store himself? The thought sent a shiver through her and she felt herself warming up as she imagined him taking his time… picturing her in each one he passed until he found the one he liked.

The thought affected her more than she wanted to admit and she had to noticeably relax her legs from squeezing together. Of course, there was the chance that he had someone pick it out. Ignis, perhaps, but she would hope that was not the case. Perhaps after they enjoyed the gift she would ask Noctis about it.

Luna was stalling, she knew that she was, her arousal tinged with nerves. This was a complete first for her. Her undergarments, while admittedly what many would consider ‘luxurious’, were typically modest and spoke of functionality over any sort of ‘prettiness’. Not to say she didn’t have a few nicer pieces, ones that she had gotten once she had gotten married… but nothing at all close to the sheer gown and panty set before her.

Letting out a shaky exhale, Luna moved to shake her hands as if to shake off her nerves. After all, Noctis was waiting for her and she would hate to keep him too long. So she tried to instead focus on him and his reaction as she undressed and slipped the lingerie onto her body. The first thing she noticed was that it was incredibly light. It truly felt like she was not wearing much at all-- though the other thing she noticed was the feeling that it had against her. As she shifted she could feel the lace and mesh moving against her in the places it was pressed against. It was a strange juxtaposition that only served to arouse her further.

Glancing towards the mirror, Luna felt her breath catch as she caught sight of herself. Her face was flushed and her eyes dark as they traveled down her body to see everything readily on tasteful display beneath the blue fabric. She looked-- felt beautiful, no, she felt _sexy_. Her minimal curves seemed to be accentuated by the flowing skirt of the baby doll top in a way she had never quite been able to achieve before. Luna stared at herself in wonder for a moment before glancing towards the door that led to their bedroom.

Feeling the way that she did, she could only wonder what Noctis would think looking at her. Confidence filled Luna as she stepped lightly towards the door to gently press against it. With a slow exhale, she pushed it open and took her first few steps into the room. At first Noctis didn’t notice her, but once the light from the bathroom fell across the bed he looked up at her.

The sexiness she felt looking at herself in the mirror could not hold a candle to the feeling she got at Noctis’ expression upon first looking at her. The brief hint of emotions flitted across his face as she flicked the light off and walked towards the bed. Luna watched as he seemed to settle on some form of satisfaction, the thought of which made her wish that the underwear she was wearing was not as sheer as they were in case her arousal was showing too clearly.

“Wow.” Noctis replied simply, once again breaking the tension as the two of them shared a laugh after a moment at the way he had said it. That alone was enough to get Luna comfortable enough to relax a bit, but she could not ignore the way that Noctis’ gaze was roving over her.

“It fits rather well.” Luna replied quietly, moving towards her husband as she moved to unbutton his shirt. While she was in the bathroom he must have discarded his jacket and tie as he waited, so Luna made quick work of his shirt. Once undone, she looked up at him as she rested her hands on his chest, her hands moving up to slowly push the shirt off of him. As she did so, it was as if he was shaking off any feelings that were holding back because the shirt was soon tossed aside and once it was Luna felt herself being pressed tightly to him as he leaned in to kiss her.

Her feet left the ground as he lifted her, his hands roving down her back to her thighs as he gripped them to lift them to either side of himself. Luna squeezed her legs around him, her heart hammering as she let him take control. This was not a reaction she had seen from him before, as she was typically the one to initiate anything sexual and she often took the lead but Luna was completely fine with the shift.

More than fine, for she really couldn’t even think as she was laid down on the bed, Noctis’ heavy body over her’s as his hands roamed over and under the lingerie. Soft noises escaped her as her arousal built and the two of them broke apart to catch their breath. The next few moments were a blur as all Luna could process was the pleasure she felt at Noctis using his mouth and hands to touch such sensitive places to work her up like she often liked to do for him.

Eventually the lingerie was partially cast aside, alongside the rest of Noctis’ clothes (even if there was some fumbling with getting his dress shoes off that had the two of them laughing). The feeling of it still on her top half was enough to continuously arouse Luna, even more so as Noctis continued to touch and rub her through it as his head settled between her legs as a start to what pleasure he would give her that night.

The rest of the night passed in a similar passionate blur that only ended with Luna arching beneath Noctis with her toes curling as pleasure wracked both their bodies while a warmth settled deep in a still shaking Luna from Noctis’ own climax. Noctis slumped against her, rubbing one of her legs and her side while Luna gently ran her fingers through his hair as she quietly apologized for the marks she could see already raising on his back.

“Luna…” Noctis sighed her name, shifting to move out of her before half collapsing to rest against her. A soft laugh escaped her once she shifted enough to be able to breath as she moved to wrap her arms around him to keep him close to her. The two of them stayed like that for a long moment, so long that Luna was sure that Noctis had drifted off to sleep, only to be surprised when he pressed a kiss to her clavicle.

“I love you. I hope your birthday was good.” The tenderness and openness in his tone made her melt immediately and after reassuring him it was one of the best she has ever had, she settled in to sleep with the man who held her heart so fully and completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday... I'll write a Luna gentle fem-dom fic... but for now a happy (late) birthday to the girl! Apologies for any errors, proofreading is a constant struggle. Thank you for reading through~!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
